Just a Couple of Kids
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: How many kids do I want? Did she really just ask me that? Oneshot. Akito's POV.


**Title:** Just a Couple of Kids

**Pairing:** Akito/Sana, of course

**Rating:** T for some inappropriate comments

**Disclaimer: **Kodocha © Miho Obana

**Author's Note:** I decided to write this oneshot in Akito's POV, just to switch things up a bit. (Plus, I just wanted to see if I could pull it off. XD) Enjoy! ;D

* * *

"Hey, Akito?"

The sound of her voice immediately ruins my concentration. I look up from my martial arts book to see her standing just a few feet in front of me. She's got this really huge, goofy-looking smile on her face, the kind of smile I've seen so many times from her, yet it still gets me every single time I see it.

"What?" I ask, trying my best to hide the sudden annoyance I'm currently feeling from my voice.

She closes her eyes, the smile never leaving her face, and she starts tilting her body to one side. Her stupid pigtails dip down as she does that, sweeping so low that they practically touch the floor.

How the hell does she even bend like that?

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously, because I seriously do want to know.

She jolts right back up, her body stiff as a board, and her smile somehow widens, if that's even physically possible.

"Oh, I was just thinking…" she says as she clasps her hands behind her back and sways forward to the tips of her toes, then rocks back down to the heels of her feet.

God, what the _hell_ is she up to?

"'Bout what?" I ask casually, deciding to rest my book in my lap. I can't wait to hear this. Whatever it is, it should be good.

She opens her mouth and lets out a short giggle.

"Well, uh," she says as she unclasps her hands and brings one of them up to rest against the back of her head. "I was just wondering…" She looks away from me for only a second before locking her eyes on me again. Her hand drops as she straightens her back, suddenly looking all confident. "How many kids do you want?"

My eyes widen as I try to fight a small gasp, since it's so quiet in my room that I know for a fact she'd be able to hear it.

How many kids do I want? Did she really just ask me that?

Where the hell is this even coming from?

Regaining my composure, I slowly close my eyes and lean back against my bed.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

As expected, when I open my eyes, I see an anger mark on her forehead, and her hands are now clenched into small fists.

Yeah, she's about to explode, right about—

"Gaaaaah, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STUPID QUESTION'?"

—now.

I have to fight back a smirk, because in all honesty, I really do love to get her all worked up like this. She doesn't know this yet—not that I'm ever planning on telling her this—but I actually love it when she gets mad. Her cheeks get all red, and her voices gets all high, and when she's done screaming or throwing a tantrum or hitting me, she'll start huffing and puffing, and she gets this gleam in her eyes that says something like, "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

It's kind of cute.

"Yeah," I say simply as I shift my body so that I'm now fully facing her. I close my book and place it down next to me on my bed. "I mean, we're only fifteen and you're already thinking about kids?"

Her facial expression immediately changes when I say this, like she's caught off guard or something. Her mouth drops as she blinks dumbly, until she seems to catch herself, and the look on her face hardens again into her usual 'I wanna kill you' look. She huffs as she crosses her arms over her (still totally _flat_) chest.

"Well _excuse me, _Akito," she says mockingly, "but what the heck is so bad about that?"

Huh. She's actually got me there.

"Nothing, I guess," I answer her simply.

I can tell she was expecting more of a fight from me, though, since now she's got this confused look on her face that's just as priceless as her pissed off look.

She catches herself again and lowers her eyebrows.

"So why'd you say it was a stupid question then, huh?" she demands.

"Because," I start, resting my elbows on my knees, "what does it matter how many kids I want? How many kids do _you_ want?"

Her eyebrows shoot up as soon as I ask that. I notice her arms loosen slightly against her chest, but she still holds her stance.

"Well, _fine,_ since you wanna know so badly," she says, as if she's trying to sound reluctant, but it's pretty obvious to me that this is something she's probably thought about lots of times before. She smiles, finally uncrossing her arms. She then holds one of them out and sticks up two fingers. "Two."

"Two?" I repeat.

"Uh huh!" she says with a single nod of her head.

I blink. So that means she definitely _has_ thought about this before…

Interesting.

"Why two?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

She drops her hand.

"'Cause then we'll have one of each! One girl and one boy, _duh!_" she says, as if I'm somehow already supposed to know that.

"What if it's two boys?" I ask, and she stiffens at this.

"Oh, man, two mini Akito's running around the house?" she says with a strain in her voice. She quickly shakes her head. "No way, one will be bad enough!"

"Oh," I start, unable to hide the amusement from my own voice, "and having a mini _you_ running around the house wouldn't be annoying?"

"Hey, are you trying to say that _I'm_ annoying?" she asks with a sudden fierce scowl on her face.

"Wow, you catch on fast," I say sarcastically.

She lets out a loud, frustrated noise, gritting her teeth as her cheeks flush in anger.

Well, that ought to do it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ANNOYING!" she screams as she takes out that stupid red hammer of hers and immediately charges at me like a wild bull. I lean to one side just as she's about to hit me, causing her to fly right past me and smack into the wall.

She's such an idiot.

I turn my head to see her slowly getting up and rubbing a new bump on her head.

"Ow," she whimpers to herself, oblivious to the fact that I'm staring right at her. When she does finally look at me, I can't help but smirk, fully knowing that it's only gonna piss her off even more. Sure enough, she lets out a growl and holds up her hammer again. She promptly starts thrashing it around, trying to aim for my head, but I dodge each one of her pathetic back and forth swipes.

"HOLD…STILL!" she screams breathlessly.

In the midst of her ridiculous hammer flailing and my darting movements, I somehow manage to successfully grab her wrist, freezing her hand that's clutching the hammer. She gasps softly as she looks right at me, clearly not having expected me to do that.

Thank you, karate.

I slowly release my grip on her wrist, hoping that I can trust her _not_ to hit me, since now she could definitely do it, if she really wanted to. To my relief, and also slight surprise, she doesn't. Instead, she just drops the hammer.

Thank God. I really hate that stupid thing. I mean, where the hell does she even keep it anyway? It's something I've always wondered about, but I've never really bothered to ask, since I don't think I'll ever clearly find out the answer. I guess it doesn't matter too much, though. After all, it's just one of those things that makes her,_ her._

"Twenty," I say completely out of the blue. I watch in satisfying amusement as she furrows her eyebrows and parts her lips in confusion.

Okay, so I admit that I pretty much think _any_ look on her face is cute. I could never tell _her_ that though, because if I did, she'd never let me live it down. She already flips out on me enough whenever I smile or laugh or blush or…basically do anything that she isn't used to seeing from me.

"Huh?" she asks. "Twenty what?"

She's already forgotten what she asked me in the first place? I swear, it's unbelievable how dense she is.

"Twenty kids," I specify. "I want twenty kids."

Her eyes bulge at this.

"Wooow, really?" she marvels. "You want twenty kids? Why so many?"

I bite my lip to hold back another smirk. Oh, I can't wait to see her reaction to this one. She's definitely going to hit me. Just wait.

"Because then," I start, leaning my face a bit closer to hers, "I'll have proof that we had sex at least twenty times."

Her face goes from pale, to pink, to a bright shade of cherry red in a matter of five seconds. I remain perfectly still, just waiting for her to explode at any given moment.

"Ahhhhh, _YOU LITTLE PERVERT!_" she screams in a piercing cry, before she suddenly lunges at me, causing me to fall backwards and land on my back. Our foreheads bang together, and she immediately winces and jerks her head back. "Ow."

I groan as I start rubbing at my own forehead, which is now throbbing in pain.

Damn, that hurt.

"Geez, Kurata, I was only kidding," I inform her. "You need to learn how to take a joke."

I look up at her, and she looks down at me, and it's at that moment that I suddenly become aware that she's…well, she's kind of…you know, _on top of me._

She exhales and gives me another scowl.

"Yeah, well _you_ need t—"

I can't control myself. In a sudden bold move, I reach up and take her face in both my hands, pulling her down into an abrupt kiss. She makes a small squeak into my mouth, completely resisting at first, but then I feel her lips relax against my own as she starts gently moving them against mine. I can feel my heartbeat starting to speed up, but I try my best to ignore it, and instead focus only on her lips, their familiar sweet taste and soft feeling.

She slowly pulls back from me, but I don't move my hands from her face. A soft blush adorns her cheeks now, and we just stare at each other for a little while, until she suddenly opens her mouth to speak.

"Boy, you _really_ like kissing me, don't you?" she asks half-teasingly, half-seriously.

I want to say, "Well, duh," but that would just sound stupid, so instead I decide to answer her the way she's probably expecting me to answer.

"I don't hate it," I say softly.

Her blush darkens, and immediately I'm struck with a feeling of guilt, because now I've made her feel uncomfortable, which is something I honestly don't like doing. So, in order to avoid an awkward moment that will inevitably follow that statement, I quickly add, in a purposely blunt voice:

"Plus, it shuts you up for a little while, which is nice."

And, of course, that's when I finally get hit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, Akito. XD I had fun writing in his POV. I just hope I captured his voice well.

Please be sure to tell me what you thought of it! :)


End file.
